


Winging It

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn’t Turn To The Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben’s squad ships it, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, M/M, Matchmaking, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe’s squad ships it, Romantic Comedy, pilot ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo is a pilot for the Republic along with his friend and crush Poe Dameron. He’s been pining after Poe, and his friends finally decide enough is enough and try to help him win Poe.Little does he know that Poe feels the same way.





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thanks to this list again for helping me: https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/174119303226/list-of-aus-for-fanfic-writers. And thank you to MidgardianNerd for giving me ideas. You are the best!

Ben managed to get out of bed just in time as the alarm went off. He couldn’t help but groan all the while; he couldn’t say that he was the biggest fan of getting up in the mornings. Even as he stumbled out of bed, he nearly tripped over BB-9E, much to the droid’s annoyance as she beeped at him.

”Sorry, Niney,” Ben said. The droid beeped at him, a bit more softly this time, and Ben got ready for today, what with showering, brushing his hair, and putting on his flight suit. It still seemed too small for him, he couldn’t help but think. Those flightsuits always seemed too small for other beings. How did they survive, really?

He headed down to the mess hall in that moment with Niney at his side. Down in the mess hall, others were talking.

”...and I’m telling you, Ben’s obviously — ’’ It was then that Jamie Indis broke off. She was a young woman, twenty, with red hair and freckles, and the smile that she had didn’t seem like the usually cheerful Jamie Ben knew. It seemed almost like she was hiding something. “Hey, Ben!”

”Hey,” Ben said. “What am I obviously?”

Jamie shrugged. “I was just discussing... _Coruscant Knights_ with Kare. We were talking about how you’d obviously want Metani to get with Anders.”

”I see.” Ben couldn’t say he bought it, though. There was something about the way that Jamie said it that just seemed fake. 

They sat at the breakfast table, laughing and joking all the while, talking about different things, at least until Poe walked in with Jess and Snap, talking about the next mission. There was something about Poe where it was almost like Ben couldn’t find the right words. Even saying a simple “hello” wouldn’t have sufficed. It was like any words that Ben wanted to say couldn’t have sufficed, couldn’t have even been adequate.

Poe was perfect.

The way that he laughed, the way that he smiled, the way that he turned to look at Ben to say “hello”, only for Ben to feel like the breath was driven from his body...it was all perfect. It was long after they left for their stations to meet with Madine that Jamie said, “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Ben shook his head. “He’s...just a wonderful man.” _And kind, and funny, and charming, and brave, and gorgeous..._

 _”_ That’s not all you said and you know it, Solo,” another member of the squadron, Daniel, said. “Weren’t you just gushing yesterday about what a great pilot he was?”

”The best pilot in the galaxy?” Jamie said. 

Ben sighed. “I did say that.”

”Face it, Solo,” Daniel said, lightly punching Ben’s arm. “You’ve got it bad.”

”I don’t! And even if I did...he’s probably too good for me.”

”Don’t be melodramatic, Ben,” Jamie said. “You’re plenty good for him.” A beat. “What if we helped you?”

”I could use it.” After all, Ben was nineteen, and had next to no clue about how winning Poe over worked.

”Let’s get to work, then!” Jamie said.

And Ben, for the moment, supposed it didn’t matter that he was changing everything.


End file.
